deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow/@comment-38137184-20190113234656
it was a bit confusing because you mixed all the versions of the characters, it leaves a little confusing since you do not know which version it is, because in relation to sonic and shadow, they can be strong or weak depending on their versions, in fact the versions of the games and of the archie comics would defeat goku and vegeta (without any effort), if dealing with their games verifications, sonic and shadow in form base are currently much superior to goku and vegeta in attack power, reaction speed, displacement and combat, and stamina, because sonic in attack power in the past could rival against emerl ultimate that could destroy thousands of stars with a punch, currently its power of attack is multi-star system, compared to shadow is basically the same, being that goku and vegeta in attack power are at maximum multi-city +, at sonic speed could travel from the universe of Arabian nights to his universe with his speed, could escape d and black holes running, and in sonic generations it was the only one that could move in an environment where time does not exist, according to sonic tails can use their speed to restore space-time that eater team destroyed in relation to their combat speed and reaction is the same as their speed of shifting, shadow is at the same level too, so their speed is classified as: massively above the light ++, in resistance was seen sonic resisting attacks of beings that could destroy thousands of stars with their blows , was able to withstand the gravitational precession and temperature of a super black hole in sonic colors, the greatest made of sonic resistance was to resist the attacks of time eater which could erase time-space easily, shadow did not prove to be as resistant as sonic but his is easily comparable, possibly universal resistance, as far as transformations, well sonic excalibur is in level of galatico power, sonic darkspine universal +, super sonic massively multiversal ++, because it is quite simple, sonic excalibur might be superior to the queen of darkness which might spread its darkness throughout the galaxy, darkspine sonic easily defeated erazor djinn in its form of alf-layla-wa-layla which by itself destroyed the universe of Arabian nights, super sonic in the past defeated without much difficulty solaris the god of the sun and the time that in its weakest form destroyed all the universes of sonic (134 universe to be exact) with its mere presence, and even after assuming its most powerful form solaris could not against it in terms of strength speed and endurance the super forms have basically unlimited strength and speed because on several occasions they have faced powerful beings and as strong and fast as they get super sonic and super shadow simply stayed even longer, in resistance super forms have invulnerability to any kind of physical damage, but even without the invulnerab they have a multiversal resistance because they resisted the attacks of solaris that, being purely a god, could break this invulnerability, as the technicians you spoke basically everything, with that it can be said that sonic and shadow (of the games) in suar respective transformations would defeat not only goku and vegeta in any form but any DBS character, with respect to the versions of archie comics just take everything I said on those of the games and multiply by infinity, and there will have sonic and shadow archie.